1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image conversion and automatic error correction, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for image conversion and automatic error correction for a digital television receiver (TV) which can improve the picture quality by converting an image signal for a TV or a personal computer (PC) that displays an image having an RGB format different from a digital TV into an image signal of YPbPr for the digital TV and by automatically correcting an error produced in the received image signal.
2. Background of the Related Art
General home automation and home theater provide services in an independent form, and are not compatible with other display appliances. However, with the explosive activation of the Internet, the spread of high-speed Internet has been increased, and there has been a general attempt to connect other display appliances with the Internet service. Accordingly, in a system such as a home server where a digital TV, Internet, home network, and automation function are integrated, it is necessary to integrate a digital TV signal and a general graphic signal. Since image data is inputted/outputted at a high speed and in a time-division manner, it is not easy to request retransmission of the data when an error is detected. Judging whether an error is produced in a received/transmitted image signal is called a parity check. The parity check checks and compensates for the error using parity bits in order to keep the accuracy of storage and transmission of the image signal.
Korean Patent No. 10-0196927 discloses an “Error correction method for a digital image signal recording/reproducing apparatus” which can perform an error correction of a larger amount of data in the same time period and reduce the time required for error-correcting data of one ECC block by performing an error correction operation with respect to a PO code word and then with respect to a PI code word. Also, this patent can improve a data processing speed since it can perform the error correction of a larger amount of data in the same time period. However, this patent has the problems in that the signal conversion is not considered.
Korean Patent No. 10-0262102 discloses a “Data receiving apparatus” for receiving data transmitted along with other information on the air. According to this patent, the data is displayed by binary output signals successively connected to a demodulator, and the respective data is composed of an information word and a test word. However, if a combination of at least two syndromes formed from a reliability word has a value of one row of a parity test matrix, the error correction is not performed.
Korean Patent No. 10-0283145 discloses an “Error correction method for a digital recording and reproducing apparatus” which can use dummy data for the error correction without removing the dummy data during a reproduction operation. However, this patent also has the problems in that the signal conversion is not considered.